Voice Of Emotion
by raerobgal
Summary: RobxRae A witch tells Raven that if she can give her voice to her, she will let Raven feel emotions safely. Full summary inside. Dont flame the pairing! R&R please!
1. The Deal

**Wow, ****new fic already huh? Well, lets get started****then…**

**This is a RobxRae, so don't flame the pairing! I will try and make this an interesting fic!**

**Summary:**** Raven falls in love with Robin when she strikes up a deal with an evil witch who can let Raven let out her emotions freely safely in return for her voice for a week. If Robin returns Raven's love and kisses her before the week is over, Raven gets her voice back AND be able to let out her emotions safely for the rest of her life. However, if Robin doesn't kiss Raven then she will lose the control of her emotion, not get her voice back and become the slave of the witch until the day she dies. There is no escape after being enslaved by the witch.**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own the Teen Titans but I own the imagination for the story… :)**

**Dedication:****DarkGirlRavenGrayson14 – she rocks! Read ****all**** her fics!**

**- Oh and a few lines in it are taken from the song Po****ison, by Alice Cooper. His song is really cool!**

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

**Voice Of Emotion**

**Chapter 1 – The Deal**

Sunday

The bright sun broke through the clouds over Jump City's Sunday morning. Everyone in the city was either having a lie in, having breakfast or getting ready to go to church. In Titans Tower, the teenagers were behaving as they normally do everyday. Cyborg and Beastboy in the kitchen, Starfire choosing what to wear, Raven meditating and Robin was in the training room.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Raven chanted within the comforts of her room. Feeling energy and calmness pulse through her, she decided to get some herbal tea and some breakfast.

"Bacon!" Cyborg shouted.

"Tofu!" Beastboy yelled.

"Bacon and sausages!" insisted Cyborg, still raising his voice.

"Tofu and… tofu!"

"Man, you can't have tofu and tofu!"

"Yeah you can dude!"

"Will you both just SHUT THE HELL UP! Your giving me a headache!" Raven interrupted the argument as she grabbed her tea and began to butter her toast. Just then, Robin and Starfire walked, discussing the importance of a cell phone. Starfire had seen them in a shop at the mall and suggested the titans should each have one but Robin said how they need to be topped up every so often and their communicators are much cheaper and better than a cell phone.

"You see, friend Robin, they allow us to take the pictures aswell as making calls, playing games, recording the videos and going on the net of inter (internet)." Starfire explained.

"Yes I know, but villains could easily find out information about us if he got our mobile numbers" Robin commented then added, "Besides, our communicators are much more high-tech."

Raven glanced up and saw Starfire grinning at Robin as she tried to inch closer to him. Anger and jealousy immediately took control of Raven, causing the mug in her hands to break and smash to the floor, loudly.

Everyone paused and looked over to Raven who began to clear away the mess, despite the fact that she burned her hand with hot tea. She winced under the pain and immediately grabbed her toast and left for the roof after the mess was cleared. Robin rushed after her. Starfire and the two boys stared after them, then shrugged and began arguing over the breakfast again.

On the roof, Robin found Raven eating the last bit of her toast while looking out of the ocean. He came up to stand next to her so that maybe they could talk about why she had lost control of emotions so suddenly.

He opened his mouth to say something when he noticed dry tear marks on her face. Raven realised he was looking at her so she pulled her hood up and said to him,

"Stop staring at me. What is there to look at? I'm not as pretty as all those other girls."

"You are pretty Rae… don't think like that. Why were you crying? And why did your cup break?" Robin asked her.

"I wasn't crying," Raven replied stubbornly, "I lost control of my emotions. That's why the mug broke."

"But _why_ did you lose control of your emotions?"

"I… I don't wanna talk about it."

"Too bad I want to" Robin said with his cocky grin. Oh, how she hated it when he did that! It made her feel more attracted to him… woah! She couldn't let something else blow up or break.

"Robin… well the thing is –"

The door hissed open. Cyborg stood there and called to Robin,

"Yo Rob, your eggs and bacon are ready!"

"I'm coming!" Robin replied before hurrying back down to the kitchen, looking forward to eating his delicious breakfast.

This left Raven alone on the roof with her thoughts… she decided to go for a walk around town. She knew that she needed to calm down and think without any interruptions from the other titans.

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

"Why can't I show emotions without causing damage? Ugh! God it's so annoying!" Raven muttered as she passed an alleyway near the Jump City library.

"You can with my help, deary" a voice said from within the alleyway in the darkness. Raven stopped and began to step towards the voice. An old beggar woman appeared in front of her and smiled at the teenage girl.

The old woman was wearing a dark green dress that went below her ankles, with a brown shawl draped around her shoulders. On her feet she wore worn out sandals with which her yellow toenails poked out of. She had brown eyes and wrinkly skin with quite a big nose. She had a few warts on her face and was missing a few teeth.

"Who – who are you?" Raven asked nervously. The woman was kind of freaky. Especially now that she was stretching her thin long fingers towards Raven's cloak. Raven struggled but the woman told her,

"I have the power to let you feel your emotions freely, child."

"I'm not a child. I'm 16!" Raven said to the woman. Then thought and said, "You can really… do that? Let me feel my emotions freely, I mean."

"Yes. But you will have to come with me for a moment, as to not attract attention."

"Okay." Raven sighed.

The two females moved further down the alleyway, so it was nearly pitch black.

"Alright, for this to work, I will need your voice. You will have a week to let out your emotions safely. In that week, if you win the heart of someone special to you and they kiss you, you will be able to let out your emotions freely and retrieve your voice. However," - Raven knew there would be a 'but' or 'however' in this great miracle - "If you do not get a kiss from that someone, you will become my slave, lose control of your emotions and never have your voice back again. Now I just want you to say this and then your voice will be mine and you'll be able to have emotions freely!" The old woman explained.

Raven stood there in shock. How would she get Robin to kiss her in a _week_? However, this was the thing she'd wanted her whole life, to be able to let out emotions safely like everyone else. She didn't need her voice. She could use her powers by chanting them in her mind. Finally coming to a decision, Raven took the chances and nodded in answer.

The old woman smile and then took out a small red globe - like object then pulled out a piece of paper with writing on. The woman whispered,

"Say this once, and then sing "Your poison. Your poison running through my veins!"

"Sing?" inquired Raven.

"Yes! Now go!"

Sighing, Raven read the words out loud from the paragraph;

"My soul is sleeping somewhere cold. My emotions don't want to be free. They must be free! I command them to be free in order to take my voice and replace it with freedom."

"Now sing…" The old woman said quickly as the red globe thing began to spin around above her palm.

"Your poison. Your poison running through my veins." Raven sang. Suddenly the red globe unleashed its energy and a phantom red hand reached inside Raven's throat and grabbed her voice box. Raven's throat felt dry and empty. The old woman's crazed laughter echoed through the alleyway as Raven's voice became encased in her red globe.

"You can let out your emotions free now! But you must be kissed by the sunrise on Sunday next week. If you are not, then you will be automatically brought to me and become my slave until you die! There will be no escape! Enjoy this week while you can." The old woman cried out and then in he blink of an eye she was gone.

"Wait!" was what Raven wanted to say but no sound came out. She gasped. Her voice really was gone!

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

Raven was in her room, lying on her bed. She had a week. That was it. She had no way of telling Robin her feelings! She'd have to show him… but she didn't know how. She was interrupted by a knocking on her door;

"Rae? It me, Robin. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Raven said but nothing came out. She decided to walk over to her door and open it.

"I came to finish out talk –"

Raven's eyes widened at the word 'talk'. She couldn't talk! Even if she wanted to! This was harder than she thought. Robin stopped his sentence immediately and looked at Raven curiously.

"Are you okay?"

Raven nodded and tried to shut her door but Robin caught it and placed a hand on her shoulder. Normally, a lamp would of shattered to pieces, but now, because she could let out emotion freely, nothing happened. Robin seemed to notice something was wrong.

"Why did nothing blow up…? Raven what's going on?!" Robin asked walking into Raven's room and looking around before turning back to the owner of it and shutting her door behind them. Raven just shook her head and pointed to her throat.

"What? You've got a sore throat?"

Raven gave him a glare and tried again.

"Uh… you can't speak?"

Raven nodded happily and hugged him for getting it right. Robin was shocked but hugged back anyway, a blush rising into his face. He let go of Raven, looked her in the eye then said,

"You can't speak? Why? Why isn't anything breaking?"

Raven just looked at him before finally sighing. She found a piece of paper and pen and wrote down hurriedly:

_I gave my voice so I could feel emotions safely._

Robin stared at the paper before finally saying to her while shaking his head,

"Oh God Rae… Why would you do that?"

Instead of writing down anything or trying to speak, Raven just looked away with a slight blush on her pale cheeks. Robin looked at her curiously before he was in submerged in deep thinking. Why did she do such a crazy thing…? Maybe she was… no! Raven couldn't… or could she?

"Rae… did you do this because… you feel strong… e-emotions for… someone?" Robin choked out.

Again, Raven didn't write a reply on the paper but just walked over to her window and looked out to the city. Robin followed her, amazed by how the moonlight reflected off her skin. She looked almost like an angel… his angel.

"Raven. I'll inform the other Titans that you won't be able to talk anymore. Or will you?" Robin asked her raising an eyebrow.

Raven shrugged in reply and then opened her door with her powers and Robin got the message then to leave. He added before leaving,

"Oh… okay. Raven… I hope you know what you're doing. Bye."

Raven plopped down on her bed, clearly frustrated about this whole thing. She was thankful that nothing blew up during that… heart to heart talk with Robin. How she loved him. And yet, he would never love her… or would he?

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

**That was the first chapter… how did it go? You like? Should I shouldn't I continue with this… um… story? Is it even good enough to be called a story? Review! And answer my questions or there will be no update! I need at least 5 reviews to update… I'm getting organized! Yay! Lol.**

**Bye,**

**raerobgal**


	2. Flirting Techniques

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's my update! Chapter 2!**

**Okay, NEVER have I update twice one fic in the space of 24 hours! I'm doing this because 5 reviews have been delivered and I thank you all very much! Now let's try and beat that record! Lol…**

**People are saying it reminds them of the Little Mermaid, and the thought of this did come to me from that film… but its not going to be exactly like the Little Mermaid considering the fact that Raven is NOT a mermaid lol… it would be funny if she was… Goth mermaid! That would be so cool!**

**Dedication: DarkGirlRavenGrayson14 – thanks for everything! You're the best!**** And I will review your fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own the rights to Teen Titans or any of its characters, but I own my iPod! If that has anything do with this…?**

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

**Voice Of Emotion**

**Chapter 2 – Flirting Techniques**

Monday

Raven woke up to a grey, cloudy Monday morning. Typical. It was nearing Christmas and so it was colder, the days were shorter and that means the nights are longer. Raven loved that. In fact winter was her favourite season because she loves the night. She showered and got dressed into her uniform.

She slowly made her way down to the main room, to find Cyborg and Robin already up and making breakfast. If it was Beastboy and Cyborg, there would a lot of arguing, but thankfully, these two males were both meat lovers. So was she!

"G'Morning Rae!" Cyborg greeted happily.

"Morning Cy!" was what Raven wanted to say but all that came out was air. Remembering that she could show emotion, she went up to him and hugged him. He was like her older brother in more ways than one. Robin knew this but still could feel a spark of jealousy rush through him. Cyborg looked at her weirdly and said,

"Are you okay?"

Raven nodded smiling before going up to Robin and hugging him good morning aswell. If she wasn't able to say good morning, she would show it. Robin hugged her back. She felt so right up against his chest and she fitted in his arms perfectly – then she pulled away to make a cup of tea. Robin didn't want to let go of her!

"Damn it…" he muttered. Then he said to her, "Good morning Rae."

Raven nodded and continued making her herbal tea. Cyborg was looking at Raven in a confused manner. What was up with her? Shouldn't things be blowing up? Or breaking? Why wasn't she talking! Why was she hugging everyone?!

"Cyborg, can I have a word with you please?" Robin asked Cyborg leading him over towards the sofa.

"Man, what is up with Raven?"

"She traded her voice so that… she could let out emotions safely and freely. She won't be able to talk for… I don't know how long, but in the meantime, just don't act surprised by her sudden outbursts of hugs and whatever. It's how she's going to try and communicate with us." Robin explained. Cyborg nodded along as he explained and then right at the end Cyborg said to Robin angrily,

"She traded her voice?! Just to feel God damn stinking emotions! She needs a reality check! Whoever took her voice is answering to me! No one messes with my little sister and gets away with it!"

At that moment Starfire burst into the main room happily looking around. She flew over to Raven and hugged her saying,

"The morning of good, friend Raven!"

Starfire was taken back when Raven hugged her too. Starfire hugged harder, Raven was supposed to tell her to get off now… Raven just hugged harder too. The two females hugged each other harder and harder, to win the fight of hugs. Cyborg walked over and pulled Starfire away from Raven saying to them both,

"Enough! The last thing we need round here is two female teenagers with damaged lungs!"

Raven looked down then went over to Starfire and hugged her gently. Starfire smiled and then pulled out of the embrace making her way over to the boys and saying her good mornings to them too.

Robin and Cyborg explained about Raven to Starfire and when Beastboy walked in they told him about it too.

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

Later that day, around early afternoon, it was raining over Jump City and the titans were doing their normal things. Cyborg and Beastboy playing video games, Starfire was baking a chocolate cake (from the book she received from Cyborg last Christmas) and Robin was listening to his loud rock music.

Raven waked into the main room and leaned against the table next to Robin. He looked at her as if she was insane. She usually didn't go anywhere near the music system and hated his music. What he didn't see was that Raven was placing a CD into the stereo and pressed play.

A familiar song came through Robin's ears and he looked at Raven who was smiling at him. He didn't know she liked this song! It was his all time favourite, and it just so happened that it was hers aswell.

"Raven… I didn't know you liked this…"

Raven grinned from ear to ear and then tried to mime that she's loved this song since it came out. Robin gave her a genuine smile and asked her to dance with him to the song. She nodded and they began to dance as if they were in a nightclub, not caring as the other titans gave them looks of disbelief. Starfire seemed angry that Robin was slowly making his way over to Raven and holding her waist as she danced seductively. The song was so deep and had a fast tempo to it.

With her eyes blazing, Starfire marched up to Robin and pulled him away from Raven then shouted at him;

"Why are you dancing with Raven? I thought I was the one whom you would like to assist in the dancing with! Not her! She cannot talk and yet I can and – "

"Starfire, just because Raven cannot talk it doesn't mean that she can't dance with me."

"But I -… never mind. I understand. I believe that we were never meant to be together. I shall look around Jump City to find a suitable guy that may be able to like me back. Contact me when the cake is ready to be pulled out of the oven!" Starfire screamed happily and then flew out of the tower at top speed.

Robin turned to look at Raven who had turned off the music and was about to leave the room when he reached out for her shoulder, to make him face her. She looked at him with an apologetic face.

"Raven… what's wrong?"

She grabbed a piece of paper and pen (I don't know where from, but she did) and wrote:

_I'm sorry for ruining your chances with Star__fire. I knew you love each other, and I've just ruined it._

Before Robin finished reading the note, Raven had vanished. He sighed… he didn't love Starfire. He had a crush on her when they first met but that was it. He felt guilty for making Raven feel this way. He walked up to her room and was going to knock, when Cyborg came up behind him and said,

"Leave it till tomorrow… she's probably still upset that she's broken your chances with Star. She'll come out when she's ready. Until then, we'll have to wait."

Robin stared after Cyborg, and then shrugged walking back to the training room to let off some steam.

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

Raven was crying, and as grateful as she was, nothing was breaking. Maybe there was some highly good points of having freedom. You can't destroy anything… unless with free will of course but –whatever! She had to get Robin to kiss her before Sunday, but she knew he was probably grieving over the loss of his love, Starfire.

How could she not remember that those two were in love? Starfire basically blurts it out loud everyday and yet, Raven was thinking only about herself and her own foolish needs. This was how the world seems to Raven; Raven loved Robin, Robin loved Starfire, Starfire used to love Robin, but now loves a random dude in Jump City.

Maybe she should just give up all hope right now and go to that witch…

Raven awoke with a start. Had she drifted off to sleep without knowing? Dried tear marks were still clinging to her face. Raven got off her bed and walked over to her clock. It read: 11:57pm. Great, she'd missed the whole day sleeping… what to do… maybe go down to the main room for some tea.

So that's what she did. She walked quietly but quickly towards her destination. To her surprise, the kitchen light was on and a figure was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper and a cup of coffee in their hands. Who would be reading at this time of night?!

Cautiously, Raven approached and saw that the figure was Robin. He nearly choked to death when he saw Raven come and sit opposite him while sipping her tea. Raven smirked and tried to say something but her mouth wouldn't make any sound. Finding her sheet of paper from earlier, she wrote:

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh at your choking on coffee mishaps..._

Robin read it and said,

"That's right, you shouldn't. Anyways, wanna go for a walk in the park tomorrow? Just you and me? I figured we'd need some 'alone time' to talk about your decision of getting rid of your voice."

Raven looked down… she didn't want to talk about that. Wait - haha! But she couldn't talk! So there was no point in worrying after all! Shame on Robin…

Robin grimaced. Raven had her reasons for this mess and he would find out the most important one. He had to. Right now, it was time for bed. He looked at Raven and gave her look that told her they should start to head off for bed. She understood and finished her tea in one gulp. Oops… that kinda burned her throat… oh well!

Robin walked Raven to her bedroom door and said to her,

"G'night Rae. See you in the morning."

Raven was determined to show Robin how much he meant to her so she kissed his cheek lightly as if she was saying goodnight (which she was). Robin froze in shock at the sudden difference in body contact that they usually shared. He finally came to his senses and then pecked her softly on her cheek aswell. She blushed before waving to him and shutting her door. Feeling tired and yet refreshed, Raven fell asleep immediately, dreaming about a certain Boy Wonder who was going to the park with her tomorrow…

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

**Okay that was kinda bad… don't ya think? Them thoughts came from the top of my head but the 3****rd**** chapter will be released maybe next weekend so look forward to that and review! Our new target is… 10 reviews!!! This was kinda rushed, but who cares? Its here right?**

**Bye!**

**raerobgal XD**


	3. Trying For Answers

**Chapter 3 is here! Have no fear!**

**All you lovely people reviewed! Thanks! I love you all so much! You've made my day:)**

**Dedication: DarkGirlRavenGrayson14 – girl, you're such a good authoress! I envy you, lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, deal with it!**

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

**Voice Of Emotion**

**Chapter 3 – Trying For Answers**

Tuesday

Robin was in the training room. At 7am. On a Tuesday morning. 'Why?' do you ask? Because he want to look good for his walk in the park with Raven. He felt attracted to her and being a teenager, was very obsessive over how he looks. He took a shower after exercising his well built body and toned muscles and got dressed in a red t – shirt and jeans. He gelled his hair, and put on his aftershave.

Meanwhile, Raven had just escaped from her shower and was deciding on what to wear. Finally, she decided on wearing black skinny jeans and a blue top with a black rose on it. Her hair was longer than it was before and was just past her shoulders, framing her face beautifully.

Just as she was about to step out of her room, there was a slight knock on her door and she opened it to find Robin there, looking really cute in his casual clothes. She smiled slightly and walked out, shutting her door quietly behind her. Robin drank in the sight of her and grinned happily. He took her hand in his and they walked out of the Tower like that, and no other Titan was awake to see them.

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

The birds chirped happily throughout the park, despite the air being cooler than it had been the past Summer. Robin decided to break the silence between the two teenagers.

"Uh… it's a lovely morning?"

Raven nodded in response and Robin then said,

"So you gave your voice away to keep control of your emotions and express them freely because you… felt strongly about someone, right? Well, if you don't mind me asking… who – who is that someone?"

Robin knew he would be heartbroken if she said someone other than him, but he'd be shocked if she said it was him. He'd put himself in a bad position… Raven looked at him and then looked away quickly, her cheeks flushing a bright pink. Robin began to guess.

"Okay, is it Beastboy?"

Raven shook her head disgustingly.

"Cyborg?"

Raven gave him a look that told him that he was like her big brother and she didn't like him that way.

"Speedy?"

Raven shook her head.

"Aqualad?"

She looked at him weirdly.

"Oh I've got it!"

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Its – its Kid Flash!"

Raven pretended to start gagging and Robin took that as a definite 'no'. He was about to ask her if it was him that she liked when his communicator went off and Cyborg's face appeared on it. It was obvious that the half machine teenager had been enjoying his breakfast when he'd been interrupted.

"Yes Cyborg?"

"There's an attack going on down near the bank. It's the HIVE."

"We're downtown now, we'll meet you there."

Robin slammed his communicator shut and told Raven that she should could teleport them there as quickly as possible. She took orders from her leader and they were teleported out of the park and onto the scene of the bank before you could count to 5.

The two teens were shortly joined by the rest of their team and Beastboy looked really tired as if he'd been dragged out of bed. It was 8am and he didn't get up usually until 9am. Starfire was still jealous that Robin had been spending more time with Raven, but she had found a really great Jump City fellow and had taken a liking to him.

The HIVE turned around to face the superheroes when they heard Robin shout to his team;

"Titans, GO!"

The teenagers lashed out at the HIVE. Raven and Jinx staring an immediate fight. Those two females were supposedly arch enemies. They'd always hated each other, but no one knew why, in fact even those two didn't know why.

"Ah, Raven. Come to show me your demonic powers once again?"

Raven growled… well that's if she could make a sound. She looked a bit odd at the way her face was held, especially as no sound came out. Jinx burst into a rage of laughter and had to hold herself before falling over. Raven glared at her before attacking the pink haired girl.

"Wow, Raven. I never knew that you can't even growl!" Jinx laughed. Raven continued throwing punches and kicks, while Jinx returned hexes and curses back at her.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" taunted Jinx as she sent a roundhouse kick into Raven's gut. The empath got up straight away and punched Jinx square in the chest knocking her backwards.

Starfire and Beastboy were trying to fight Mammoth and were succeeding if only Beastboy had been more alert and awake, Mammoth would have been out cold by now. Beastboy was being lectured by Starfire about the importance of team work and alertness while he head butted Mammoth.

Meanwhile, Robin and Cyborg were chasing after Gizmo, who had stolen Robin's utility belt **(him and Raven are both in their uniforms now… I dunno how but they are)** and was trying to put an explosive device in it. The two male boys were getting angry with the small guy but finally they retrieved the belt and attacked him full on.

"Why aren't you talking today? Sore throat? Maybe you've just sold your voice on eBay or – " Jinx didn't finish her sentence because Raven had blasted her with her powers, making Jinx fall unconscious. She threw her into the police van as Starfire chucked Mammoth in and Cyborg tied Gizmo up before placing him into the police van aswell.

Raven was still fuming about what Jinx had said to her. Raven thought about it in a technical way and she did kind of sell her voice… She came back to reality when Cyborg picked her up and carried her to the T – Car saying,

"We're getting a McDonalds breakfast and there's nothing you can do about it. The whole teams going! No objections!"

Raven started sulking in the car. She didn't want McDonalds! All she wanted a cup of tea, what's so bad about that?! Cyborg and Starfire sat in the front because Starfire claimed it was her turn to be in the passenger seat, whilst Beastboy, Robin and Raven sat in the back.

"So, which guy did you fall in love with then?" Robin whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Raven looked at him and pretended to zip up her mouth, imitating that she wasn't helping him in any way at all. Robin sighed and muttered,

"Is it me?"

Raven looked out of her window, not saying anything. Robin was confused. He needed an answer! Did she like him more than a friend? He'd find out soon enough…

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

The five teenagers were playing volley ball on the roof that afternoon before dinner, because the sun hadn't set yet. Robin wasn't on Raven's team so he couldn't ask her. Why did Cyborg have her on his team?! This was so unfair. But then again, life is unfair. All Robin had was Starfire and Beastboy... and Starfire didn't even understand how to play the game! Beastboy was too busy complaining that he wanted Cyborg on his team, and so Robin was playing against Cyborg and Raven on his own.

He was losing until Cyborg announced that Beastboy could be on his team, leaving Robin with a confused Starfire and a voiceless Raven. But the voiceless Raven was excellent at volley ball and he could talk to her.

"So, uh Rae. Who's the mystery guy?"

Raven looked at him and sighed. She wacked the volley ball over the net and hit it so hard, that it went flying off the roof, making the game over. Cyborg and Beastboy started sulking, until Starfire suggested that they play on the gamestation. This left Raven and Robin alone.

"Raven, you can't avoid this. Please, tell me."

The gothic teenager opened her mouth to speak but couldn't speak so she looked out to the sunset. Robin too looked out at the gorgeous sunset and then stared at Raven, thinking that she was much more beautiful than anything, including the sunset itself.

Soon, Raven turned to face Robin, to find him staring at her. Not realising what they were doing, the teenagers slowly and carefully started to close the gap between their lips, getting caught up in the moment and their raging hormones taking over.

They were inches away when the heard from inside,

"HAHA! BEAT YOUR STINKY ASS BUTT AGAIN BB!"

"DUDE! YOU CHEATED!"

The two birds retreated back and blushed deep crimson colours. Robin broke the awkward silence,

"We – we should go down…"

Raven followed Robin downstairs and as he started to head towards the main room, she headed towards her own room. She had been so close to getting back her voice! And then because of the two childish teenagers, also known as Cyborg and Beastboy.

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

In a dark cave, somewhere in the eastern mountains of Jump City, an old witch was fuming angrily.

"I was so close to losing the precious voice of that troublesome half demon girl! I hate her! When she becomes my slave, I will treat her so harsh, that she'll beg me to kill her!" The witch began cackling again at that thought and then stopped, mid laugh.

"Maybe I should make her immortal when she becomes my slave and that way she'll live with her pain and torture for the rest of eternity! Muahahahahaha! Yes! I shall become powerful! I shall suck out her youth and become beautiful once more!"

The old witch began pacing around her 'home' and thinking up ways in which she would torture Raven if she couldn't get kissed by Sunday. Her pet toad began to drink up some strange liquid, and only realised it was rat's blood when he had drank at least a whole litre. Stupid toad…

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

**Okay, you can choose to ignore that last bit about the old witch and her weird pet. I don't think this chapter was the best one… I promise you that the next one will be much, MUCH better!**

**Buh – Bye!**

**raerobgal x**


	4. Party Time

**Chapter 4 of this beloved story! Thanks to all you wonderful people who reviewed!!! The world is ****definatley a better place with you all!**

**Dedication: DarkGirlRavenGrayson14 – she reviews most of my fics, and that's another reason why she rulez!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! Do you want me to shout it even louder and make myself cry?**

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

**Voice Of Emotion**

**Chapter 4 – Party Time**

Wednesday

Robin groaned in frustration. It was past 10:30am and none of the Titans were up yet, apart from himself. He wondered if it was because Wednesday's meant that it was training day. Raven was usually up around six and she still hadn't come of her room so he decided to go and check on her.

Cyborg slept in on purpose on Wednesday's and Starfire should be leaving her room soon. She'd grow bored of her pink room after a while and Beastboy… was probably still fast asleep, not knowing what day it was or not caring.

Raven was reading in her room, not wanting to train with the other Titans. She knew that Beastboy and Cyborg were asleep and Starfire was probably talking to her fluffy pillows, bored out of her mind, also not wanting to train.

A sharp knock on her door caught her attention but also shocking her, causing her book to fall onto the floor with a silent noise, considering that her room was carpeted.

"Raven? Are you awake?" Robin's voice came through the door. Knowing that she'd have to come out sooner or later, she got up and opened her door. Robin smirked when he saw her; her hair was still messy from sleep and was sticking up all over the place.

"Great hairstyle Raven…"

Raven immediately grabbed a brush from her desk and began brushing her knotted hair. Robin walked into her room, not wanting to stay in the hallway on his own. Without realising what he was doing, he placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to blush as she put her brush down.

She was beginning to enjoy this feeling that made her stomach seem to have butterfly's flying around inside her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the silence wasn't uncomfortable, but peaceful. Just the way it was supposed to be.

"Raven, do you think we should get something to eat, and then start training. Or we can wait for the others after breakfast."

Raven took his hand and led him off to the kitchen, obviously wanting to eat and not caring about what they were going to do later. Passing Cyborg's door on the way to the kitchen, they heard a power supply being cut off. Cyborg had unplugged himself and was awake now.

Before they could react, Cyborg's door opened wide and he stood there frowning and saying rather loudly,

"I'm so damn hungry! How's 'bout I'll make ya'll some meaty breakfast?"

He stepped in front of them and they followed him towards the kitchen, wondering what his meaty breakfast for them would include.

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

"Beastboy! It's your turn!" Robin yelled down to the changeling.

The titans were finally in their training session and Starfire had just finished her practice. Beastboy lazily slumped onto the court. Apparently, Cyborg had woken him up from his greatest dreams.

Suddenly, lasers began to shoot at Beastboy, but he changed into a pterodactyl and dodged them, causing them to strike one another, destroying them. Then a large amount of water came gushing out of the walls and Beastboy transformed into a dolphin, swimming around excitedly. His favourite forms were; tigers, dolphins, and different species of dinosaurs.

A bomb began to tick next to him, under the body of water and Beastboy swam to the surface, and began to change into different forms of birds, escaping the obstacles that Robin had Lid out for him.

"Friend Beastboy! I see much improvement in your skills!" Starfire exclaimed, hugging her green friend joyfully. His timing was 2:04 seconds and last time it had been over 5 minutes.

It was Raven's turn next. She wanted to impress Robin badly. Today, she would do the best score _ever_.

"Raven, here's your countdown; 3, 2, 1, GO!" Cyborg said into the speakers. Robin was doing the timing on this round, because Cyborg had been desperate to do the talking on Beastboy's turn but everyone knew that he'd disctract Beastboy, so Robin had to speak on that round.

A huge rock that weighed around 6 tones came hurling towards Raven behind her, but picking up no the sound, she quickly took control of it and broke it up into smaller pieces, laying them gently on the ground.

Soon, a water pipe burst somewhere to her left and the flow of the liquid nearly drowned her, it was so fast. She quickly stopped the flow with her powers and straightened the pipe back up, sending the water back into it.

Just as the test finished, Raven looked up to find that her timing was 1:01 seconds. Beastboy made his way up to her with the other titans said to her smiling widely,

"Dude! That was… totally cool!"

That was the best score any of the titans had ever seen! Raven felt proud about that fact. Robin felt proud that his love interest and team mate could have such ability. Cyborg felt proud because his 'little sister' was becoming a true female hero. Starfire felt proud because her only girl team mate was really good at this hero stuff, and Beastboy felt proud because… Raven made up a celebration, so it was time for a party!

Happily, the titans walked into the tower, deciding that a party would be taking place. Raven hated parties… but she'd do this for the team, if it meant that they'd have fun.

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

The dark teenage girl was reading one of her favourite books, Eclipse, By Stephenie Meyer in her room, waiting for one of her team mates to call her down for the party. Starfire ordered them all to get dressed up and to have Titans East over for the party; even her new boyfriend would be coming, despite the fact that he wasn't a Teen Titan. Even some other members like Argent and Kole were supposed to be coming to the party.

Raven was dressed in a dark blue v-neck top and a black miniskirt with boots. She hoped that she'd dressed up well enough. It was only a party after all…

"Friend Raven? I believe that the party is going to commence within the next half hour, so I recommend you to help set things up. Friend Beastboy is busy blowing up the plastic balls or air (balloons) so you may help to put on the music."

Raven opened her door to face Starfire and saw that her alien friend was wearing a bright pink sweater and white trousers with pink flowers on the pockets.

"Friend, you look… nice?"

Raven nodded thanks; Starfire didn't like dark colours much but she'd make an exception for Raven, considering she was one of her closest friends. The two teenagers walked down the hallway, as Starfire started rambling on about how excited she was that the Titans would finally meet her new boyfriend and all that stuff.

Beastboy had blown up around 70 balloons and was looking pretty exhausted. The main room was full of brightly coloured balloons; red, blue, green, yellow, purple, orange and white. Cyborg was in the kitchen, baking and icing cakes at the same time, and Robin… was nowhere to be seen. Raven looked at Starfire quizzically. Understanding her facial expression and silent question, Starfire replied simply,

"Friend Robin is – "

At that precise moment, the doors swung open and in walked the Boy Wonder, carrying many party poppers, soda bottles, sweets and crisps. He placed down the load onto the table, when he noticed Raven was there. He gave her a cocky grin before going back to setting everything up.

"Raven, I believe that your job is to be attending to the music player, is it not?" Starfire inquired Raven, not liking that Raven was still staring at Robin mindlessly. Raven shook her head, coming out of her state and walked over to the sounds system.

She glared down at the CD's. Starfire had obviously picked them. They were: Spice Girls, Westlife, Britney Spears, Kylie Minogue, NSync, Aqua, Madonna, Take That, Shania Twain and other things in the pop genre. Raven decided to get some of her own CD's added to the collection of ones that were going to be played during the course of the party.

Raven quickly teleported some of her most prized CD's into her hands and placed them down next to Starfire's picks. Raven's CD's were: Green Day, Evanescence, My Chemical Romance, Paramore, All American Rejects, Bowling For Soup, Letters To Cleo, Avril Lavigne, The Killers, Goodnight Nurse, Linkin Park, Alice Cooper, and Skillet.

Wanting to express her music now, Raven turned the volume on loud and started playing Skillet's song Whispers In The Dark. Robin and Beastboy seemed to like the music as they started to nod their heads along to the beat. Starfire wanted to listen to the Spice Girls, so she angrily stomped over and took out the Skillet CD, replacing it with Spice Girls' Wannabe.

Starfire smirked in accomplishment and walked off to help Beastboy hang up the balloons in random parts of the room. Raven stared after her dumbstruck. How dare Starfire do that?! Oh well, Raven could deal with it. Raven neatened the pile of CD's and went to help Cyborg ice the cakes.

"Hi, Rae. Can't wait until the Titans East arrive! Do you think Bee likes me?" Cyborg asked Raven.

Raven looked at him thinking about this question. Bumblebee did seem to be flirting with Cyborg lately and so Raven nodded in response to his question. Cyborg was overjoyed! Bumblebee seemed to like him back! Woo!

"Raven? The others are going to be here soon… could you just put these near the couch and then I'll go to the door with you" Robin told her. Raven did as her leader ordered and came back quickly. Robin laughed at how quick she done it and how eager she was to open the damn door, and the two walked off to the front door.

Just as Robin opened the metal door, a car pulled up and the Titans East ran up to Robin and Raven, greeting them before going off to the main room. Just as the door was closing, Kole, Argent and many other Honorary Titans came marching up to the door, coming for the party.

When everyone was gone and Robin and her were walking back, she frowned. She didn't deserve a party, just for getting a good score on her training. Robin noticed this and asked,

"Rae? What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Raven tried to say but only air came out. Robin could read her lips though. Robin stopped and looked her in the eye, raising an eyebrow.

"Raven there's something wrong. Now we aren't going anywhere until you… mouth or explain to me somehow what's bothering you. Raven chose the easy option of moving her mouth, as if she was talking when only nothing came out. She mouthed'

"I don't deserve this. For training? What the hell!"

Robin chuckled before telling her,

"You know Star and Beastboy are; they would have any reason just to have a party."

Raven could understand that, so beginning to walk again, Robin followed her to the room that held the so – called party.

Cyborg had explained to everyone about Raven not being able to speak because she gave away her voice in order to feel emotions. Aqualad and Speedy were glaring at her as she walked into the room with Robin.

They loved hearing her voice. It was like bells ringing into their ears. Of course they also loved Starfire's voice, but they wanted to hear Raven's sarcastic comments and without her voice, she would be like a different Raven, a different person.

"Hi Raven." Speedy said to her, trying not to let out his anger at her for doing such a stupid thing.

Raven grinned in return and both Aqualad and Speedy stood in shock before remembering that she could show emotion safely now.

"So, uh, wanna dance?" Aqualad asked her nervously. Raven took his hand and they walked into the dancing area. It was only the space that the couch had been in before Cyborg had moved it to the corner of the room, where he and Bumblebee were sitting at the moment.

Robin was fuming in rage. That should be him dancing with Raven not Aqualad. Speedy saw his friend shaking in fury and decided to step back, knowing things were going to get nasty. Robin walked up steadily with his fists clenched to Aqualad and told him through gritted teeth,

"Hey fish boy, _I_ would like to dance with Raven now. So if you don't mind me saying; clear off!"

Aqualad quickly got the message and as he left Robin with Raven he muttered,

"She's all yours. That girl can't even talk so I dunno why you wanna even dance with her…"

Both Robin and Raven heard this and stopped to look at him, Robin's shaking frame was with anger, while Raven's shaking frame was with hurt and upset that Aqualad could say something about her in that way, especially when she was right in front of him! Raven immediately felt tears welling up in her amethyst eyes. Quickly trying to hide them, she ran out of the room, into the hallway to let out her crying freely.

Casting a dark glance at Aqualad, Robin exited the room too, rushing after Raven. He saw her leaning against the wall, tears falling from her eyes. Robin wrapped his arms around her in an embrace and comforting her.

"I'm sure that he didn't mean it… I mean just because you can't talk, it doesn't mean you're a disease or something. You're so much more than what people give you credit for. Even than what you give yourself credit for!"

Raven nodded against his muscular chest and dried her wet face before looking up at him. Robin began to lean, as did Raven. Raven's emotions were going hysterical! She was finally going to break the spell! Well… she _was_ until there was a knock on the front door. Robin let go of Raven in alarm before turning three shades of red.

"I – I better see who that is…" Before Raven could even blink, he was at the door and talking to the person standing there.

The teenage boy standing there was dressed in jeans and grey shirt and had his short blonde hair gelled, presumably to look smarter. He had hazel brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. Explaining that he was Starfire's new boyfriend and had been invited to the party by her, he walked into the tower and towards the party room.

Robin walked straight past Raven, back to the party and as he walked past, Raven could sense the feelings of embarrassment of some sort come from him. Smiling softly, the gothic girl smelled the scent of aftershave radiate from him. Why was he wearing aftershave if it was only a small party and not a nightclub or something? Then again she was wearing perfume herself...

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

Entering the party once more, Starfire was gladly introducing her boyfriend to everyone, speaking through the microphone. Speedy was literally on fire, the way that smoke was coming out of his ears in jealousy. The alien princess' boyfriend was called something like… James? Or was it John? Maybe it was Jacob? Raven wasn't quite sure.

All of a sudden, as Starfire and her blonde boyfriend were locking lips, an arrow landed on the table beside the two, breaking them apart in fear and shock. Speedy was approaching them slowly. Cyborg, Beastboy, Aqualad and Robin were all trying to stop him but he shoved them aside fiercly.

Starfire gasped, scared and yelled at Speedy,

"Friend Speedy! What has become of you? Why must you hurt me and my boyfriend Jack?!"

_Oh… that was his name_thought Raven. Her mind was quickly turned back to reality when Speedy dived onto Jack and the two went flying across the table. Jack was helpless. He was tall and skinny, but not strong in any way. Thus, Speedy had an advantage. Bumblebee was continuously ordering Speedy to stop while Aqualad tried to save Jack before his death came. It was all a hectic mayhem. And thank the Lord that Raven wasn't in it.

The only way that they stopped was when Starfire finally shouted in a high pitched voice,

"STOP! I DO NOT APPRECIATE THIS ARGUMENT!"

Many pairs of confused faces looked at Starfire in question. She looked at them blankly and stated;

"What?"

Robin shook his head and told Speedy to calm down. Sighing, Speedy stood up and helped a scared to death Jack up from the hard floor. Jack was still shaking but Beastboy cheered him up a bit with lame jokes. Jack found them bizarrely funny though… how strange?

Starfire was telling Speedy about how he had ruined her life and whatever, but he was just enjoying watching her in front of him. Starfire eventually forgave him, remembering why she liked him so much, and about her crush that still hadn't gone away yet – and she had a boyfriend now aswell! Gah… she loved two hot guys at the same time (I don't think they're that hot but she does, lol)! This was frustrating.

Speedy hugged her for her forgiveness – which made her blush - and he made up with Jack. The three were now in an extremely awkward position, but that was soon settled as Jack noticed Kole in the corner and immediately went to chat her up, leaving Starfire. Starfire told him that they didn't have to break up but he told her that Kole seemed more like his type. Starfire wept but she had Speedy's shoulder and so the two became a couple… and all this drama happened within a space of 10 minutes… how weird?

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

Robin was looking for Raven. He needed to talk to her urgently. He had just realized now that, being without her for any space of time, he felt insecure. Searching for answer as to why this was happening to him, he began to look for Raven for two reasons – 1) to feel happier and more comfortable 2) to find out why he felt uncomfortable without her near him.

"Raven!" he said when he spotted her standing in the shadows of the room, the lights reflecting dimly off her features. She saw him and smiled.

"Rae… I think I'm going insane."

Raven raised an eyebrow in question to his weird statement.

"I'm feeling… as if I need you around me all the time, and that when your not with me, you're unprotected and… I feel that I need to be with you…"

Raven looked at him carefully, studying his anxious face. How was she meant to know why he was feeling like this?!

Raven shrugged before glancing at the clock to find it was past 9pm and that most people had already left the Tower. Wrapping her arms around Robin to say goodnight, she felt strong vibes of… an emotion that she couldn't identify come from Robin. She should know what emotion it was! She was a bloody empath for God's sake! Quickly walking to her room for bed, she began to think, not coming to a conclusion yet…

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

Raven awoke with a start, her eyes opened wide in shock. She muttered a few words before lying back down on her comfortable bed;

"The emotion… was… love."

Confused, Raven struggled to sleep but also overjoyed that Robin returned her feelings. Tomorrow, she would flirt with him until he kissed her, breaking the curse. But for now, she'd think more about it in the morning.

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

**This was the most detailed boringness I've ever written. Please review and I swear the next chappie will be so much better. It's just I felt tired and now it is currently 10:30pm, meaning that I've been writing this for well over 3 hours – for you lot! The things I do to keep people happy… honestly.**

**Lol, bye!**

**raerobgal ;)**


	5. Frustration For BB

**Have no fear, raerobgal is here (with a new chapter)!!! How are you all? Are you happy that I updated? I am, woohoo! Sorry…hyper… XD**

**Dedication: DarkGirlRavenGrayson14 – without her, this story would of never been written! She inspired me! Lol… I actually forgot how but she did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans… the cartoon show that centres around five teenage superheroes…**

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

**Voice Of Emotion**

**Chapter 5 – Frustration For BB**

Thursday

A roar of thunder broke out across the sky above Jump City. In the early hours of the morning, the storm had awoken nearly all of the citizens including the Teen Titans.

"Dude! I'm sooo tired! It's like… midnight!" Beastboy groaned.

"It's not midnight, it's 5am. It because it looks dark outside..." Cyborg explained.

"Stupid storm! Waking everyone up!" Beastboy complained to the other Titans. Raven glared at him. He was getting on everyone's nerves, hers especially. The storm didn't bother her as much as Beastboy did.

"Shut-up!" she mouthed, attempting to shout but no words came out. Quickly turning to plan B for a back up she got a scarf from the back of the couch and wrapped it around Beastboy's mouth using her powers. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire sighed a breath of relief and smiled a thanks at Raven. A flash of lighting lit up the dark grey sky and Starfire squealed in terror.

"Friends! Please, may we stay here and proceed to slumber? I do not wish to go back to my own dwelling room."

"Alright then team, make yourself comfy here and – " Robin began but suddenly the lights and electricity went and the tower was full of darkness. Starfire screamed and grabbed the nearest thing to her – Beastboy and held onto him tightly. Beastboy hugged back, just as terrified.

Robin, Cyborg and Raven just stood calmly, trying to think of what to do. Finally Cyborg thought of an idea, quickly announcing it to his friends.

"I need to turn the back up generator on before the tower shuts down completely. We need to get to the controls room as quick as possible, I'll lead, BB and Star can stay in the middle of us all because they're scared and Robin and Raven you two can stay at the back."

"Why do we all need to go?" Robin questioned.

"Because, Einstein, if only one of us goes and the tower shuts down before they can turn on the back up generator, then they'll be on their own for what could be hours man!"

Raven smirked, Cyborg did have a point, and Robin was too dumb to realize it. His reply made her burst out into laughter;

"Oh. My bad…"

Robin looked at her and scowled jokingly. Starfire and Beastboy followed after Cyborg, with Robin and Raven close behind. Through the dark tower, the teens walked silently, whispering questions and talking quietly.

Robin kept looking at Raven and how calm she seemed. How could she remain calm in a situation like this? Although, on the inside, Raven was screaming at herself because she had to kiss Robin before Saturday sunset, which was going to be pretty soon. Raven knew that if she kissed Robin, the spell would still be on her, but if he kissed her, it would be broken.

The Titans were one hall away from the control room, when iron bars began to fall to the ground from the ceiling – the lockdown was commencing. Everyone looked at each before running to the controls room. They all made it just as the iron bars touched the ground. Cyborg breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man, that was close!"

The Titans all nodded in agreement. Cyborg immediately went over to the controls and began typing a lot of things and codes to get the back up generator on. Starfire began pressing buttons happily, excited by the bright lights and colours they made when she pressed them. Beastboy looked at her as though she was a three-year-old.

Raven walked over to the window, seeing the storm still causing the raging waves to act angrily along the beaches and causing the grey clouds to overcast Jump City from any sunlight that might have been coming up. She felt a presence behind her and saw Beastboy standing there when she turned around. He spoke quietly, so none of the other members of the team heard him apart from Raven.

"Hi Rae… I was just wondering something…"

Raven raised an eyebrow in question, urging him to continue.

"I was walking around the city on Sunday, looking for you, after you'd gone out because me and Cyborg wanted to play Stankball with you. Then, I was walking past an alley and saw some strange power come out of it… and I saw you… with an ugly old lady. And… well… I heard about what she said… about you becoming her slave… if some guy doesn't kiss you and mean it. So, I decided that in order to break it, I'd pretend to mean it even thought I'm not meaning it, and kiss you, just to get you back to normal. Please let me help Rae!" Beastboy pleaded, really wanting his friend to be able to talk once more.

Raven shook her head and mouthed,

"You can't… and don't tell anyone!"

Beastboy looked at her and whispered,

"Then I'll make sure a guy kisses you before Saturday."

Raven's eyes widened, obviously telling him that its alright and she didn't need any help. Beastboy sighed and walked away over to Cyborg before adding,

"If you change your mind, come and mouth it to me."

Robin looked over to see Beastboy coming from the direction Raven was in and saw a look of shock and worry on her face. Concerned, Robin made his way over to her and said softly,

"Are you okay?"

Raven nodded and leaned against him, tired and wanting to fall asleep. Robin put his warm arm around her and they stayed like that until Cyborg got the back up generator to work. It was coming up to 6am now, and the storm was settling down a bit.

"Hey, I had an idea!" Cyborg announced at all the lights came on again. Everyone looked at him, obviously waiting for him to continue.

"We could go to the cinema and watch film today, instead of hanging around the tower…"

"Nah, I think we'd be better off… ice skating? It's coming up to Christmas ya know…" Beastboy suggested.

"Please, what is the skating of ice?" asked Starfire, confused with this term.

"You skate on ice… but the ice doesn't break when you stand on it, because it's all checked by health and safety and whatever" Robin explained, as the team walked back to the main room.

Beastboy and Cyborg began to argue (again) over who was making breakfast and what was going to be eaten. They eventually agreed on waffles, because meat or tofu was strictly not on the menu for today, as Robin, being the leader, had pointed out.

Starfire decided on learning how to ice skate – by flooding the main bathroom and lowering the temperature to minus 15 degrees celsius in that room, so the water had frozen, and taped knives to the soles of her shoes. Raven had come and nearly fell over, if it wasn't for her quick thinking and grabbing onto the sink, before glaring at Starfire for doing such stupid things.

"Oops?" Starfire said shrugging. Raven turned on her heel and decided on watching TV with Beastboy and Cyborg before they all went out. The only thing that was on TV that was worth watching was 'Friends'. Laughter erupted from the couch as Robin and Starfire came in to sit down aswell.

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

After lunch, Robin announced that they'd be going skating at around five because they needed to go to sleep earlier tonight as of their rude awakening by a certain storm that morning.

"Dude, that rocks! How long are we staying there for?" Beastboy inquired.

"As long as we like" replied Robin.

"Awesome!"

Cyborg grinned and then said that he was gonna call Bumblebee and see if she wanted to come with them, and Starfire said the same thing for Speedy. Beastboy had sudden idea, now that Robin, Raven and himself were alone in the main room, he could get Robin to kiss Raven and break the spell!

Whistling suspiciously Beastboy walked around his two friends and pushed them next to each other before saying loudly,

"You two look totally good together!"

They both gave him weird looks for his random statement but inside they were both happy with joy that they looked like that to other people. Then Beastboy whined loudly,

"Dude! I don't have anyone to go ice skating with! Speedy and Star are together and Cyborg and Bee are together! Unfair! Plus, you two are probably together… Robin! As the leader you have to find me a girl who would want to go ice skating with me!"

"Me? I'm not the one she's gonna be with though" Robin said.

"True… well then help me!"

"No!"

"Unfair…" moaned Beastboy. As Robin was still preoccupied with the discussion he and the green shape shifter had, Beastboy pushed Robin towards Raven, their faces almost touching. Beastboy mumbled angrily in defeat – the spell had nearly been broken! But Robin stopped himself…

"Beastboy, what was that for? Slamming me into Raven?" Robin asked.

"I tripped, sorry!" lied Beastboy before going up to his room, trying to devise a plan to make them two kiss. BB needed to hear Ravens voice again, as the world was getting pretty boring without her sarcastic remarks. This Raven was more huggable and whatever, but he wanted them to be one Raven that can talk and show emotions, so therefore, she needed to be kissed.

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

"So, you found a date after all." Robin said to Beastboy as they stood outside the skating rink. Speedy and Cyborg had already begun skating while Starfire was choosing what skates to wear and Bumblebee was fastening her skates. Raven was behind Starfire with Robin, BB and some girl that BB called 'cutie'. Her name was actually Angela.

"Yep…" BB sighed as he stared at Angela's chocolate brown curls. She giggled and blushed as he played with them.

Robin was up and ready, waiting for Raven to fasten her dark blue skates. His silver ones were shining in the dim lighting and everyone else was on the ice. Raven stood up and held Robin's hand as they entered the rink of frozen water…

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

Raven was struggling with the concept of skating on her own, but skated best when Robin held her waist and they skated at a fast pace. Perhaps she was better with a partner than herself. Robin was enjoying helping her, laughing every time she fell on her butt and then helping her up to receive a playful slap from Raven at being so mean to her.

Finally, Raven got the hang of skating on her own and began spinning and jumping around the rink. Robin gasped in amazement and uttered the words,

"Whoa… she's beautiful…"

Speedy heard him and joked,

"Good luck with that!"

Robin glared at him but only for a brief second as he noticed that Raven was skating over to him and then threw herself into his arms. He wanted to kiss her and couldn't be bothered to think because nothing else mattered at this moment and – WHAM!

Raven gasped, but then burst into laughter as she realized he wasn't terribly hurt. Robin had slipped over on the ice and was on the floor staring up at her laughing at him before he too began to join in with her laughter at his stupidness.

She would never let him live this down – ever! It would be remembered for years to come and his embarrassment would start all over again. Robin, the Boy Wonder, had fallen over in an ice skating rink, proving that he wasn't that superior to people after all.

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

**OK, this whole chapter was a complete mess because I had a H-U-G-E writer's block! But I wanted to post it on the week end… which I have:D **

**Bye for now, **

**raerobgal XD**


	6. Almost There

**I'm excited – It's nearly xmas – woohoo! Yay! ****Presents! XD Happy Christmas everyone! And please review!**

**Dedication: DarkGirlRavenGrayson14. Girl, you are the best! Thanks for all your help with reviews and how I can improve and whatever… :D**

**Disclaimer: Not owning the Teen Titans here… go and find someone who does.**

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

**Voice Of Emotion**

**Chapter 6 – Almost There**

Friday

Thankfully there was no storm today, so Raven woke up at her usual time and had a shower, ate breakfast and read a book. She was about to leave for her room when Robin came in and began making his usual morning coffee.

"G'mornin' Rae."

Raven went over and hugged his as a sign of returning the greeting. However she held on a little too long and Robin was beginning to get worried that Raven was upset or something, although he was enjoying her body up against his own. Raven was enjoying it too.

Finally Raven looked up to Robin and saw his mask staring back at her. Damn that mask! Thank goodness she was an empath so she could feel what he was feeling which was comfort and love… okay, now she was going to kiss him to end all this mess.

Robin was gazing into Raven's eyes when he noticed them close a she leaned her face towards him. He quickly closed his eyes too, even though no one could really tell since he was wearing his famous mask. He could feel her minty breath on his lips and her own lips were just 5cm away… 4cm away… 3cm away… 2cm away… 1cm away –

CLICK!

Robin's toast was ready and had ended the oh-so-close kiss. Raven blushed and then began to walk away to her room, passing Cyborg entering the room to a stunned and aggravated Robin. Before Cyborg could ask Robin anything, the boy wonder had taken 2 slices of toast from the toaster and was slamming the toaster extremely hard against the counter.

"Hey man, stop it! What are you? Nuts?!" Cyborg yelled. No one hurt his toaster!

"I hate that damn toaster!" Robin shouted in anger before he too left the room to train. Cyborg picked up his precious toaster and hugged it, patting it gently and whispering,

"It's ok. I won't let mean Robin hurt you again. Daddy's here now. And you're gonna make him some of you're special toast!"

He kissed it then placed it down, inserting some bread into it. He really did love that toaster, and every other object in the kitchen, apart from the tofu and Starfire's Tameranean dishes.

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

Beastboy awoke and the first thought that came to his very small brain was; help Raven. Even though he usually woke up at 9am, he woke up earlier because he needed to help Raven.

He wanted the Raven he'd known for ages back. This Raven didn't talk and surprisingly he missed her death threats towards him; sometimes they made him laugh when he thought back on them, but there weren't any recent ones for him to laugh about.

"Dudes! Where's breakfast?" asked Beastboy, entering the kitchen. Starfire and Cyborg were the only ones in there and Cyborg was making waffles, toast and (Beastboy shuddered at this) sausages.

"Here grass stain. Eat your waffles then I'll challenge you to a game of – " Cyborg started but was cut off by the changeling.

"Sorry dude but I gotta find Raven after I've eaten. Maybe later."

"Ok."

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

Robin was furiously and strongly punching the punch bag and it was soon going to be off its hinges. He was so annoyed that something as simple as toast could make him so angry! Damn that piece of toast for all eternity! – Even though it was all chewed up in his stomach now…

Breathlessly he muttered random things as sweat trickled down his forehead. He didn't notice a pair of emerald green eyes watching him in the doorway. Starfire tried to keep her laughter unheard at what Robin was saying.

"… stupid toast… never gonna eat toast in my life again… curse that piece of bread!... all I wanted was a kiss… is that too much to ask?... maybe it is… stupid punch bag… Cy's gonna yell at me for breaking you… again!... grr… why is life so damn hard?... hmmm… maybe I need to see a specialist… or perhaps I don't…?"

"You know friend Robin, the talking to yourself is the first signs of the insanity" Starfire said walking over to her leader. Robin looked at her and blushed, realizing that he must of sounded like an idiot.

"I'm just stressed and really annoyed at the moment Star…"

"I can see that. On my planet, when we are doing the stressing out, we calm ourselves down with special beads. They may seem like the… marbles you have here? But they contain a special substance which makes them relax you."

"Do you have any with you?"

"Oh I think I do! I shall be coming right back!" Starfire said joyfully before vanishing down the hall.

Robin chuckled to himself. Starfire could be so funny sometimes especially how innocent she was and how she talked. Beastboy couldn't even comprehend what she saying most of the time.

The boy wonder was about to turn around to start punching again when Starfire flew in front of him holding 5 different coloured marble looking things. The biggest one was a light blue colour and the rest of the marble things were all the same size. One was coloured purple, another one was red, another was green and the other one was orange.

"So… uh why are they coloured this way?"

"The five special colours on my planet are red, purple, blue, orange and green. It is quite coincidental though, as our team each has their own colour too which are the five special ones in Tameran!"

"Yeah… that is a coincidence. So how do I use them – "

"You hold them in your hands but the blue one has to go in your left hand while the others are in your right hand. Then you close your eyes and think happy thoughts. when you open your eyes you feel a power go through you, calming you down and you no longer feel stressed or angry" explained Starfire.

Robin nodded and headed off to his bedroom to try it out. Starfire shrugged and then flew to the main room to bake a cake or something.

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

A hurried knocking was heard on Raven's metallic door and she growled as she put her book down to go and answer her door. Beastboy stood there and he looked relieved when he saw her standing there.

"Raven, I need you to help me help you" Beastboy said to her, seeming to be in a rush.

"How?" Raven mouthed.

"Well you've only got today and tomorrow before the spell breaks so I'm going to get Robin to kiss you but, I cant tell him to or else he'd question me and then the whole thing would be a disaster and it may cause bad things to happen because of the spell being tampered with."

Raven nodded, understanding this and then wrote down on a sheet of paper;

_How will you get Robin to kiss me though? Maybe you could persuade him to do something for you and when he does, he finds me and kisses me or something…? I'm sick and tired of not talking… but I love showing emotion freely!!!_

Beastboy read her paragraph and then told her,

"Don't worry, I swear to God I'll help you through this. We'll think of something. I miss you talking aswell! I think everyone does…"

Raven gave him a small smile and then pulled him into a friendly hug, as a token of her thanks for his understanding and wanting to help her.

"I'll go and tell Robin something… - "

Raven began writing before he could finish:

_Tell him to meet me on the roof. Before lunch. You can come too and help if you like… I know! You could stop anyone from coming up to the roof while we're up there._

"Good idea Rae. What time is it now?"

_11pm. I'll go up to the roof and you can bring him… Beastboy… I… love him._

"I know. He loves you too, I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you."

_Thanks BB – for being a great friend that I can trust and count on. You still can be annoying though._

Beastboy laughed when he read what Raven had written.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But don't complain too much or I might not help you."

With that, they both left the room, one going to the roof, and one going to find their leader. Beastboy was about to knock on Robin's door but it was open and he saw him holding some marble looking things and he was sat in a lotus position. He wasn't saying anything and he kept his eyes closed. Then, all of a sudden, a bright light shone around him for a brief moment and when it faded, Robin stood up and placed the marbles on his desk.

"Woah…" Beastboy muttered before knocking. Robin walked over to his door and greeted Beastboy cheerfully. The green teenager noticed that he wasn't as cranky as he was this morning.

"Hi Beastboy. What do you need?"

"Well Raven wanted to see you on the roof."

"Oh. Okay, thanks for telling me."

"No problem."

With his new news, Robin walked off to find Raven, leaving Beastboy in the doorway. Finally coming back to his senses, Beastboy began running to the roof, ready to guard the door from Starfire or Cyborg.

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

"Raven?" Robin asked to the hooded female on the roof. She spun around and gave him a smile, making him smile aswell. He walked steadily over to her and then stared out at the city with her.

Pounding loudly in her chest, Raven gazed at Robin from the corner of her amethyst eyes. He was looking out across the waters below when he asked her,

"Can you swim?"

Raven nodded and then looked at him as if saying 'can you?'.

"Yep. I can. I'm not sure if Starfire can. Apparently they don't have water on her planet."

There was silence again for a few minutes as they both stared at each other, deep in thought. Robin broke it by saying,

"Your hair shines in the sun a lot. You look like a fairy. Okay, a dark fairy" he added because of the look he got from her. Raven relaxed a little in satisfaction.

"So uh… BB said you wanted top see me…?" Robin told her. Raven's answer was looking him in the eye and then moving towards him slowly, so he could react to move towards her. Both of their eyes were closing, and they were leaning in.

As all this was happening, Starfire had come to the roof, to look for Raven, to give her a ring that she had found at the mall. Beastboy had stopped her and argued with her, not letting her on the roof, so Starfire pushed him out of the way and screamed Raven's name:

"RAVEN!"

Robin and Raven opened their eyes and looked over to see that Starfire had interrupted their moment. Robin was so desperate to kiss Raven but she wasn't facing him so he kissed her cheek lightly, causing the blood to rise into her face. He smirked and then left the girls to talk.

"Friend Raven! I was at the mall of shopping when I came across this bracelet that I thought might suit you." Starfire said as she handed Raven a dark blue ring with a silver bird on it. The bird was gorgeous. It had a small head but huge wings that made the bird look very elegant.

"Thank you…" Raven mouthed after she gasped at its beauty. Starfire understood what Raven meant and before she could say anything to the goth girl, Raven had already hugged her and was walking away with the ring on her finger. Starfire shut her mouth then announced to no one in particular,

"I shall make the pudding of joyfulness!" The she flew off to the kitchen in order to prepare this meal.

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

**I'm very sorry I didn't write what happened in the afternoon. Basically they went for a pizza and then went to the cinema. Anyways, I think this was long enough… wasn't it???**

**This was 6 pages on Microsoft Word – of course it's long enough!!!**

**I really didn't know what to write and the marbles and ring parts were totally from the top of my head! I swear!**

**The next chapter is the last one because its gonna be the 7****th**** chapter and there's only 7 days in a week. So please don't yell!**

**Happy Holidays!!!**

**raerobgal :D**


	7. How Will It End?

**Wow this year has gone so fast****!!! Yesterday, I swear I was on my summer holidays at the beach! And now I'm sitting at home in front of the computer with a big black jumper on and drinking hot chocolate! AAAAHHH!**

**On with the last chapter of the story Voice Of Emotion! Will it be a happy ever after for Raven**** & Robin??? Or will she lose everything and become a slave for all eternity? R&R to find out!**

**Dedication: DarkGirlRavenGrayson14 because she has helped me through all of this story and she totally rocks! But she needs to update her stories right about now… cough-towerofterror-cough and sneeze-ofarobin&araven-sneeze**

**Disclaimer: (through gritted teeth) I. Do. Not. Own. The. Teen. Titans.**

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

**Voice Of Emotion**

**Chapter 7 – How Will It End?**

Saturday

Her alarm went off and Raven sleepily slammed her hand down on it to shut it up. She snuggled back down under her covers and sighed in content. Then she opened her eyes wide and threw the covers off her bed, rushing around getting ready. She must get Robin to kiss her today or she's gone. Forever!

The hot shower she had calmed her a little but her heart was still racing in her chest. She dressed in her uniform and rushed to the kitchen, hoping to find Robin there. Actually everyone was there. Even Starfire and Beastboy! It wasn't even 8 o clock yet!

Being used to this new routine, Raven hugged everyone and then sat on the couch with Beastboy, who wanted to tell her that he was sorry for letting Starfire come onto the roof yesterday. She let him know that it was okay but she only had today left with the team if Robin didn't kiss her.

"Rae… I don't wanna lose you! You're like an older sister to me! The way you used to yell at me for going into your room or teasing you. I look up to you. Please don't leave. I know you can fight it" Beastboy said quietly. Raven looked back at him. She mouthed to him,

"I can't fight a spell BB."

Beastboy looked down defeated. Raven was right; she couldn't defeat a spell as powerful as that one. Quietly he mumbled,

"Well then we need to get the job done before sunset – what time is sunset today? It's getting colder and darker earlier so I don't know… CYBORG! WHAT TIME IS SUNSET AT?" Beastboy yelled across the room to his best friend who was preparing breakfast.

"Around 5pm. Why?" Cyborg asked back.

"Just wondering…"

"Okay. Your food's ready now anyways, so get both your butt's down here now!" Cyborg ordered to Beastboy and Raven. They reluctantly made their way to the table and began to eat the meal Cyborg had prepared.

"Raven?"

Raven looked to see Robin sitting next to her and grinning a crooked grin at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"I was going out after breakfast and was wondering if you'd like to come with me" Robin continued. Seeking a bit of help, Raven glanced at Beastboy who made an action telling her to say 'yes'. Turning back to Robin, Raven nodded and then shoved some bacon into her mouth. Robin shrugged, quite happy with her answer and then he said to Cyborg who had just sat down himself,

"This is great Cy. I'll make breakfast for everyone tomorrow."

Everyone's eyes widened and they all shook their heads, not wanting to eat burnt food tomorrow morning. Robin leaned back into his chair, pretending to do a hurt face. He muttered,

"All you had to do was say that my cooking is so crap…"

Laughing erupted around the table at his obvious distress and then they all calmed down to hear what Starfire had to say;

"Friends! After we have all eaten this wonderous meal, should I take my pudding of joyfulness out of the ref – refridge – refrigerator that I made yesterday afternoon?"

"NO!" The boys yelled as Raven shook her head. Starfire then tried to be persuasive by saying,

"Please friends! If you do not like it, then I shall make another – "

"Dude, please don't make any more food items. Last time you shoved some pudding of friendship in my mouth, I had a serious stomach ache and spent 2 and half hours vomiting" Beastboy interrupted the alien princess. Starfire glared at him but couldn't pull it off properly and it looked like a frown. Raven tried not to burst out laughing at her friend's hardest efforts.

"Well friend Beastboy, I am sorry about that!" Starfire said before rushing off to her room in an upset way for being embarrassed. The titans stared after her as Beastboy broke the silence with,

"What did I say?"

Cyborg groaned and then tucked into his food. Robin chuckled.

"Beastboy, expressing your opinion on Starfire's cooking is not something you want to be doing. Starfire is really hurt now so as leader of this team, I order you to go and say sorry" Robin told Beastboy, turning all serious leader - like again.

Raven watched Beastboy rise and grumpily stomp off to Starfire's bedroom. She looked back at Robin who had resumed eating. Raven sighed loudly and then began eating her food once more.

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

Robin had taken Raven to the park and they were walking side by side enjoying the scenery. It was around lunchtime and the sun was shining down brightly through the leaves in the trees. The boy wonder had bought Raven some flowers from the florists and they were gorgeous. They had a unique blue colour with spots of white.

They were dressed in their own clothes and not their uniforms. Robin had a red jumper and dark blue jeans while Raven wore light blue jeans and a black top with 'ATTITUDE' written on the front.

"So, what do you wanna eat for lunch?"

"Aren't we going to the tower?" Raven mouthed out to Robin.

"No. So how about Italian? Or McDonalds? Or Chinese? Maybe Mexican...? Pizza!"

Raven looked at him then shook her head. She'd eaten way too much pizza this week already with the other titans. Robin then decided that he was choosing.

"Okay. I'm in the mood for pasta. Italian it is" he announced and dragged Raven off to the nearest Italian restaurant there was; it just so happened that it was one of Raven's favourite places in Jump City for eating.

The got a table near the corner, away from everyone else so they could have privacy and people wouldn't bother them. After a few minutes of deciding what they were going to eat, a young waitress came to their table. She had tanned skin and dark skin and eyes.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked happily. She had a foreign accent (Italian) but it sounded slightly American. Robin looked at the menu one last time before ordering.

"Uh… yeah. Two spaghetti dishes and one garlic bread for a starter."

"Anything to drink?"

"Uh… two sodas."

"Thank you, your starter and drinks will be here in a few minutes."

With that, the waitress took off to the kitchens and this left Robin and Raven alone.

"You do like garlic bread don't you?"

Raven nodded 'yes' and then looked around the restaurant. Christmas decorations were up and the whole place looked very nice. It suddenly dawned on her that she had 5 hours left for Robin to kiss her! If he didn't kiss her by sunset, she'd become a voiceless, emotionless slave forever.

"Rae, are you okay? You've turned green…"

Raven looked at Robin who was staring back at her worriedly. She smiled and nodded, then took his hands in hers and stared at other people in the restaurant. Robin calmed down and then just as he was about to tell Raven something, the waitress appeared with a tray of drinks and garlic bread. The two birds shared the garlic bread and made a small conversation when they'd finished eating.

"Uh… so… did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, you?" Raven said but no sound came out. Robin understood what she was trying to say and then he too nodded.

"Raven I gotta tell you something. I've been meaning to for ages and I have to say it now. I love – "

"Your spaghetti's" The waitress interrupted and placed the pastas down on the table. They both said a small thanks to the waitress. Raven looked at Robin, as if for him to continue what he was saying before their brief interruption.

"Uh – I – I love… pasta! Yeah…" Robin lied, quickly dismissing away the truth. Raven shrugged and ate her spaghetti, loving the taste of it. She couldn't relax fully thought because Robin looked stressed about something. Oh well, she'd question him later.

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

2pm. Robin was bored. He badly wanted to tell Raven that he loved her with all his heart and that every time she comes near, his palms would sweat, his heart would beat faster than an athlete running in a race and his throat would go dry.

Although, right now Raven was on the roof with Beastboy and they were talking, telling everyone to leave them alone while they talked. A sudden thought made Robin angry with jealousy; what if Beastboy and Raven were secretly going out together?

"No… she wouldn't… he wouldn't! They're like brother and sister…" Robin said quietly and he assured himself that they were probably talking about surprise parties for the other titans or something like that.

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

"He's got to kiss you within 3 hours and if he doesn't, then… I'll make him pay so hard dude!" Beastboy tried to reason with Raven but she was shaking her head as if telling him that he would not hurt Robin in any such way.

"You really are in love with him. Like totally deep dude. You two are almost like… me and Terra…" Beastboy said before he tried to stop his eyes watering from the pain at her loss. He brightened up immediately and said to Raven,

"Hey, when you become that witches slave, ask if she could bring Terra back to life!"

Raven glared at him, obviously silently stating that he was making matters worse by saying Raven was probably definatley going to be a slave for that old woman. Beastboy laughed lightly, getting shivers down his spine from the face Raven was making at him.

"BB! There you are!" Cyborg said loudly, coming onto the roof. Startled, Beastboy jumped and if it wasn't for Raven's powers, he would have fallen off the roof to his death.

"Thanks Raven" he panted when he was standing up again.

"I want you to play that new racing game on the PS3 with me grass stain! That's why I cam up here looking for you" Cyborg explained as he and Beastboy walked back downstairs, leaving the voiceless gothic beauty alone. Maybe she should find Robin and –

"Raven?"

Okay, maybe he already found her. She didn't turn around because she heard his footsteps walk up to her. Carefully he placed his warm hands on her shoulders, in an embrace. She held his arms with her hands and they let the wind blow on their faces.

"What – what I was trying to say earlier was that – " Robin was cut off by the loud buzzing sound of their communicators, alerting them that there was trouble downtown. They both looked at each other before dashing off to the main room.

"Cyborg, what's up?" Robin inquired the metallic teen urgently.

"It's Cinderblock and he's currently trying to break into prison, freeing all the criminals" Cyborg said typing away anxiously at the computer.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin ordered and Raven teleported them to the scene of disaster. At least two hundred criminals had broken out of prison and Cinderblock was still trying to release more of them.

"Alright team lets split up. Beastboy, Starfire go and stop the criminals. Cyborg and Raven, you're with me. We're going to stop Cinderblock." Robin told his team and they all did their jobs.

Cyborg shouted up to Cinderblock while Raven got ready to attack him,

"Hey! Big guy, down here!"

Cinderblock looked down at him and then roared before trying to stamp on him, but Cyborg shot lasers at him while Raven enveloped him in her black power. Robin stopped prisoners who were around the area and knocked them out. Seeing no more criminals around apart from Cinderblock, Robin began to help Cyborg and Raven.

They had almost finished off Cinderblock when Beastboy and Starfire came up to them grinning widely and said that they'd beat up all the criminals, so they wanted to go to the arcade. As Robin was whacking Cinderblock over the head with a heavy, large metal pipe he panted to Beastboy and Starfire,

"Well I'm… kind of busy… right… now but… maybe… later…"

"Okay friend Robin!" Starfire answered and then she and Beastboy began fighting Cinderblock with the rest of their team. They were finished in a matter of five minutes and everything was calm until Beastboy, Starfire and now Cyborg started asking if they could all go to the arcade. Robin agreed with what they were saying and they all made their way over to the arcade.

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

It was almost four o clock when the titans came out of the arcade and the sun was sinking lower in the sky. Raven was panicking. As was Beastboy. Robin saw that Raven looked uncomfortable about something so he went over to talk to her as they walked back to the tower.

"Rae, you alright?" Robin questioned.

Raven nodded but the sad look never left her face. In her head she kept saying to herself that she should just kiss him but she knew he had to kiss her to break the spell. She was thinking that maybe she should just enjoy having these precious times with her friends because soon she was going to never see them again...

"Raven" Robin stopped in his tracks, causing Raven to stop aswell. Then he continued talking. "You are not okay. Rae, please tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help."

Raven knew that he could help and should but he wasn't and wouldn't so he was no help. She just shook her head and then teleported the team back to the tower instead of them wasting energy walking and then she ran to her room, with Robin and Beastboy behind her. They started banging on her door when she wouldn't open it. She could hear them arguing outside.

"Dude, what did you say?!" Beastboy said angrily.

"I asked if she was okay and she inisisted that she was but I know she's not."

"Robin, I know why she's… sad... but I can't tell you. You have to figure it out by yourself within" Beastboy looked at his watch (Beastboy can read the time?! Wow…) and read the time as his eyes widened and he shouted to Robin, "half an hour!"

"Sheesh, did you have to yell?" Robin asked Beastboy, uncovering his ears.

"Yes! Oh dear God… Raven! Open the door!" Beastboy called to Raven and she did as she was told. Their faces relaxed a bit when she opened the door.

"Rae, you have half an hour! Get the job done already!" Beastboy told her urgently. Robin frowned as he said,

"What job?"

They both ignored their leader and Raven mouthed to Beastboy,

"I need him to get the job done."

Beastboy stopped his rush of talking and then he said,

"Let's go to the main room, at least Rae you'll be able to say goodbye to the others if _he_ doesn't do his thing" emphasizing on 'he'.

Robin followed his two friends to the main room, completely confused as what the hell they were talking about. He tried asking them but they paid no attention. Once in the main room, Raven stood by the window, as Robin followed and Beastboy joined Cyborg and Starfire on the couch.

"Raven… what is this about?" Robin asked her quietly. Raven looked him in the eye (mask) and saw the sunset illuminating his facial features making him look… hotter than usual. She mentally drooled at Robin's face in front of her. She shrugged and continued looking out of the window at the setting sun, waiting for Robin to kiss her already! He didn't realize that she was waiting for that and he just looked out to the sky.

Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy were watching a film and not paying attention to what Robin and Raven were doing… which was basically nothing. They were just watching a part of the film where the couple realizes they love each other when Beastboy realized that the time was five to five; and the sun was almost below the horizon.

"HOLY CRAP!" he cursed, attracting the attention of his friends. "RAVEN YOU'VE GOT FIVE MINUTES!"

Raven turned to look at him and then at the clock on the wall and her eyes widened to the size of saucers. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin looked at them both puzzled. All of a sudden a puff of smoke appeared in front of the television screen and an old woman – well in actual fact the witch stood there smiling sweetly to the Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy. Beastboy glared at her while the other two just stared dumbfounded. Robin and Raven rushed over to see what was happening and when Raven saw the witch she nearly fainted and would of fallen over if Robin didn't catch her.

"Hello dear child. I've come early" the witch said to Raven. Raven felt sick to her stomach. However before she could say anything back to her, Beastboy said,

"Why? Sunset is in five minutes!"

"Ahhh… you are that young one who saw the spell taking place. What is your name?"

"Beastboy" answered the changeling, his voice going higher because of the fear of what the witch would do to him.

"Well, Beastboy. I believe you want to ask me something, is that correct?"

"It is?" Beastboy squeaked.

"About a certain female trapped in stone…"

"Terra!"

"Yes, I can free her… if you like?"

"W-what do you want for her to be free?"

"Your – "

"Don't say voice dude" Beastboy said before he could stop himself.

The witch grinned evilly and said to him,

"Of course not. To free her you need your blood. Well a drop of it, because human blood breaks through the special stone your lover is encased in."

"Okay!" Beastboy agreed. He looked at the clock and saw that Raven had three minutes. The witch grinned, showing her crooked teeth and stretched her hand out to Raven. Robin, being over protective, held Raven away from the witch, defending the goth girl. The witch stopped and then said,

"If you care about her so much, why didn't you break the spell and kiss her on Sunday or Monday at least?"

Realizing what she had said, she shut up immediately and lunged for Raven, wanting her as a slave before the time had run out. Robin ran with Raven up to the window and said to Raven,

"Is that how you break the spell? By me kissing you?"

Raven nodded and the witch growled angrily, not wanting them to kiss.

"Raven, what I wanted to tell you earlier was that – I love you."

And before Raven could do anything, he embraced her and placed his lips on hers, in a sweet kiss. A glow of light emerged from Raven and an orb the witch held. The witch screamed. The sun had just disappeared on the horizon and if Robin hadn't kissed her, Raven would of been hers forever!

"Young boy I – " the witch began but vanished before she could finish because the spell was broken. Robin and Raven separated their lips and smiled softly at each other. Finally being able to speak after a week Raven said to Robin,

"I love you too."

The titans cheered and the two birds kissed again, but this time in happiness. Beastboy suddenly decided that he was going to Terra's 'grave' and so he set off immediately with Starfire. Cyborg claimed that he'd make dinner and Robin and Raven wanted to just talk. Because now Raven was able to again. Her voice was music to his ears and that was his favourite sound in the world. Raven's voice. The voice of the girl he loved more than life itself.

The End

**..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..**

**There it is! The end of the fic! Happy New Year everyone!!!**

**Please review!!!!! I love you all!!!**

**New fics out next year (2008) I promise:D**

**Bye!!!**

**raerobgal XD**


End file.
